Don't Buck Me! Don't Push me!
by CrazyBade
Summary: Maya's reaction over Lucas asking her if he could get their daughter her very first pony:) I think it's cute. It's very simple, but I smiled writing this! (Beware of severe Lucaya fluff)
1. Chapter 1

_Are you sure she's ready, Hop-along?_

 _ **Darlin', Sabrina has been begging us for a year now.**_

 _Still though, I don't think—_

 _ **Maya, she's eight years old. I had my first when I was six.**_

 _ **It's her time now, Sweetheart.**_

 _Lucas, it's a big commitment for her. I just don't think she's ready right now. It might overwhelm her. It could scare her. It could—_

 _ **Maya, it's just her first pony! It's not like it's her first real relationship ok!**_

(Pause)

 _Lucas?_

 _ **Yes, Darlin'**_

 _I swear to god that if our little girl breaks any bone at all, or even just falls off, I won't hesitate to push your ass off the Austin Hill cliff._

 _Do you understand me? Am I making myself clear?_

 _ **Maya, do you believe I'm a good father?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **Then you should already know that I would never let anything happen to our little cowgirl.**_

 _Lucas, just promise me!_

 _ **Maya, I'm telling you—**_

 _Just promise me!_

 _ **Maya, I…I promise.**_

 _Alright then._

 _I…I…well just make sure you buy her cute one._

 _ **Wait a minute now.**_

 _ **You're finally letting me buy Sabrina her first pony?**_

 _You promised me, Huckleberry._

 _And…and I trust you._

 _So…so I guess I am._

 _ **God, I love Maya!**_

 _ **Sabrina and I are going to have so much fun together.**_

 _ **I'm going to teach her to ride on the trails!**_

 _ **I'm going to teach her to ride to school!**_

 _ **I'm going to teach her to ride on the mountainside by the cliffs-**_

 _OVER MY DEAD BODY, LUCAS!_

 _ **When she's older.**_

(Pause)

 _Lucas?_

 _ **Yes, Darlin'?**_

 _Just go get the freaking horse!_

 _ **Ok, yeah. I will. There's just one thing though.**_

 _What?_

 _ **It's not a horse. It's a miniature pony.**_

 _I…I don't care!_

 _ **See though, I think you would. Maya, a horse is like ten times bigger. Oh, and a pony doesn't exactly buck—**_

 _In 5, 4, 3,_

 _ **Why are you counting?**_

 _Well you see, Huckleberry. If I get to one and you're still talking then you're not getting anything._

 _ **That's not fair! You already told me I—**_

 _2_

 **And I'm gone.**

 _Why can't my little girl just be one again?_


	2. Don't Let These Fears Ride You

**Darlin', I signed our Jax up for his first Mutton Bustin' competition.**

 **Can you believe it?**

 _W…what did you just tell me, Ranger Rick?_

 **I said I signed our Jax up for his first Mutton Bustin' competition, Sour Patch.**

 **This Saturday, I'll be takin' my boy down to the rodeo.**

 _HOLD IT, HOP-ALONG!_

 _(Pause)_

 _You better get back here before you start hopping-along to the rodeo with my six year old son._

 _ ***groans* Maya, why do you have to be such a fun-sponge!**_

 _ **Jax is already—**_

 _Wait! You already told him._

 _You told him without my, your wife's, permission!_

 **Now hold on, Sour Patch.**

 **My Sweet Sour Patch.**

 **Hold on just a sec.**

 **Jax is my boy just as much as he is yours.**

 _*Hisses* How dare you say that to me!_

 _Lucas, let me ask you something, mister._

 _Did you go through the back-aches and the head-aches?_

 _Did you waddle like a penguin for 5 months? And, I know for a fact that you knew were your feet were._

 _Do you want to try saying that to me again, Lucas Austin Earl Friar!_

 _(Pause)_

 _ **Ok, let me try a different tactic.**_

 _*warning voice* That would be wise, Heehaw._

 _(Jax enters)_

 _ **Mama, you never let me do anything.**_

 _Oh, Sweetie. That is not true._

 _Just last week, I let your father take you horseback riding._

 _ **No! I only can sit on dirty bench while I watch daddy widing Tander.**_

* **Chuckles*** **You mean riding Chandler.**

 _I don't care if the sheep is named Tander, or Chandler._

 _You're not riding anything that can end up breaking you._

 **Honey, were talkin' about the horse, not the sheep though.**

 _ **Yeah, mama. We talkin' about Tander.**_

 _ **The horsey.**_

 _*slight chuckle* Of course it is, Jax._

 _ **Does dat mean I can ride the sheep then, mama?**_

 _ **Yeah, Sour Patch. Can I ride the sheep?**_

 _*Looks at him with an amused arched eyebrow* Yeah sure, Lucas._

 _If you want to go Mutton Bustin with a bunch of six year olds, then I'm not stopping you._

 _ ***Looks at mama with an eager face* Mama, are you stopping me?**_

 _*Smiles softly* Yes, Jax. Yes, I am._

*Jax exits room*

 **Look Maya, this isn't a life or death competition.**

 **It's not like the time I rode Tombstone the bull back in 8** **th** **grade.**

 **Is that worrying you?**

 _*sighs* To be honest, a little bit, yeah._

 _That bull had bucked you off about five feet in the air._

 _Then you landed._

 _And didn't move._

(Pause)

 _I…that was the scariest moment of my life._

 _I'm not too fond of all of these "competitions" that happens in these rodeos._

 _And…and I don't want our son to be a part of it._

 ***Smiles at Maya* Yeah, I understand.**

 **But…but he's not alone in these competitions.**

 **These competitions aren't just for fun. These competitions teach our young ones how to strive and be proper gentlemen.**

 **Do you remember what my Pappy Joe once said?**

 _What?_

 **He said that in order to face your fears, you've got to ride them before they ride you.**

 **Do you want our boy Jax to be scared of every fear you, or he may have? Do you want his fears to end up riding him?**

 _*Sighs* No. Of course not._

 **Then we'll be by his side during every one of his fears right, Maya? We'll be facing them with him?**

 _ *****_ _Smiles softy* Of course we will._


End file.
